catsintheshadowsfandomcom-20200214-history
Into the Wild
Into the Wild is the first book in the Original Series. Firepaw is the cat on the cover. Plot Summary :In the prologue, a group of wild cats named ThunderClan are fighting RiverClan. They are fighting because both of them think they have rights. Redtail realizes that they are outnumbered and tells ThunderClan to retreat. Tigerclaw doesn't want to let RiverClan win this easy of a victory. Redtail then orders the battle patrol to retreat. Tigerclaw follows the order. Later, Bluestar is in the ThunderClan camp, seeking answers from StarClan. Spottedleaf, the ThunderClan medicine cat, joins her. Bluestar asks her how Mousefur is doing, and Spottedleaf replies, saying that she is young and will heal quickly. Spottedleaf gets a sign from StarClan from a shooting star, saying that, "Fire alone can save our Clan." Bluestar is confused, as fire is feared by all the Clans. :In the first chapter, a kittypet named Rusty is wandering into the woods after dreaming about hunting a mouse in the forest. Rusty is attacked by Graypaw, a ThunderClan apprentice. He tells Rusty about living in ThunderClan. To ThunderClan cats are watching them, Lionheart and Bluestar. After they watch Rusty and Graypaw fight, Bluestar offers Rusty a chance to join their ThunderClan. Rusty goes home to think about it, and Smudge, his friend, tells him that he shouldn't join, although Rusty wants to. Smudge sees that Rusty is going to anyway, and they spend one more morning together. :The next day, Rusty meets Lionheart Whitestrom in the forest. Rusty accepts Bluestar's offer to join ThunerClan. He goes to the ThunderClan camp, where most of the cats disagree with a kittypet joining their Clan. Longtail taunts Rusty because of his kittpet roots. Lionheart persuades Rusty to prove he is worthy to Longtail, so he fights Longtail. Rusty wins the fight, but Longtail a hold on Rusty's collar. The collar snaps off, and Bluestar thinks this is an omen from StarClan that Rusty belongs in their Clan. Bluestar then renames Rusty Firepaw. Firepaw does not have a mentor yet, so he trains with Lionheart and Tigerclaw, Graypaw and Ravenpaw's mentors. :Firepaw learns that kittypets are thought to be soft and useless by most Clan born cats. On his first solo hunt, Firepaw finds Yellowfang. He fights with her, because he knows that rogue cats are not supposed to be in territory. He doesn't kill Yellowfang out of pity, as she was starving. Firepaw hunts a rabbit for her and feeds her, even thought its against The Warrior Code. Firepaw ate the remains of the prey, which is also against the Warrior Code. :Firepaw's natural curiosity is aroused when he finds himself becoming suspicious of Tigerclaw, a senior warrior. Ravenpaw, Tigerclaw's apprentice, who witnessed the events at Sunningrocks, tells Firepaw that it was Tigerclaw, not Oakheart, who killed Redtail, most likely so he could become deputy. Tigerclaw suspects that his secret has been discovered and secures his position by making sure that no cats, not even his Clanmates, trust Ravenpaw. To protect his friend, Firepaw takes Ravenpaw to a new home with a loner named Barley, who lives in a barn outside of WindClan territory. When Ravenpaw asks what Firepaw would tell the Clan about him, Firepaw says that he would tell the Clan that he was dead, but later on, he tells Bluestar the truth. Category:Original Series